The Week Before The Capture
by Thyphy
Summary: As he recovers from the injury he suffered while fighting the female titan, Levi finds himself slowly falling for Eren, but his fear of being left behind in this cruel world holds him down. Set in the meantime before episode 24. Levi's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**THE WEEK BEFORE THE CAPTURE**

* * *

_"If squad Levi doesn't defeat it, who will?"_

_"Choose. Believe in yourself or believe in the Survey Corps and me."_

Levi opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. His heart was racing.

"_A nightmare... was it?"_ he closed his eyes again and sighed heavily. He blamed himself for the failure of their mission. He wondered when it was that he fed his squad with false hope, or when did he stop calculating what would be the outcome when provoking the enemy. He swallowed bitterly, resting an arm over his eyes.

He hated useless deaths as much as he hated being responsible for causing them.

Running a sweaty hand through his hair, he decided he needed no more sleep and sat up, intending to get on his feet and leave the room, but as he attempted, a sharp pain on his ankle pushed him back onto his bed. He cursed under his breath, his eyes tightly shut. He knew that wound was a small price to pay for what he managed to achieve with it. He saved the girl and still managed to bring Eren back in one piece.

"Eren…" he sighed with relief. With a new resolve, he stood up carefully, limping slightly in order to spare his injured foot from strain, and headed silently to the doorway.

That building felt so dark and lonely at night, he thought. Or maybe it was just his mood that made everything so depressing. Every corner he looked at reminded him of how empty the headquarters would become. But he still had hope in their cause. They still had Eren. _He_ still had Eren.

Levi made his way to the basement, and after excusing the guard from duty, he took a deep breath as he faced the door that lead to the dungeon. He hesitated for a minute or two before slowly pushing the door and going inside.

He stared quietly at Eren's sleeping form inside the cell and let himself sink into a worn out chair in front of it. The boy didn't have a peaceful sleeping face. The thought that maybe he was having nightmares too didn't escape his mind. He wondered if Eren's dreams were monstrous like his titan form or if he dreamed of human things. He thought that the boy was a monster, but at the same time he knew that Eren could be much less of a monster than the so called humans. His heart was of a passionate young human, just like Levi's used to be. And because of it, despite the rough treatment, he thought of Eren with affection.

He watched as sweat trailed down Eren's complexion, and so he rose from the chair and stepped inside the cell, approaching the bed hesitantly and finally sitting carefully on the edge. He placed a hand on each side of Eren's torso, and helped himself forwards with a knee, hovering over the sleeping form. He wasn't afraid, despite the youth's ability. If anything, he wanted to protect Eren.

Brushing Eren's fringe away from his forehead with his fingers, Levi slowly leaned down and kissed softly between his thick brows.

* * *

"Heichou...?" The voice was gentle and close, but it wasn't enough to make him open his eyes. He suddenly felt warmth over his shoulder and got softly shaken away from his dreamless sleep. "Heichou... are you okay?" Levi opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a blurry vision of Eren's curious eyes staring at him. The next thing he took notice was how he let himself fall asleep on his bed and then how now Eren was squeezing his shoulder, yet the corporal made no move to pull away from it.

"Eren." was all that he managed to utter.

"Why did you sleep here, Levi heichou?" he asked, as sleepy as confused.

The older man just stared sleepily at Eren and occasionally glanced at the ceiling, making a mental note on how it needed to be cleaned often if they wanted to prevent spiders from making webs. He slowly propped himself on his elbow and sat up, scratching his undercut, not bothering to answer Eren's question. He didn't know himself why he had come there in the first place, but he did know that he had pushed into the depths of his mind the wish of being comforted.

He peered at Eren over his shoulder, who just sat there without moving, waiting for an answer he wouldn't get. As if realising that, Eren quickly averted his eyes, but soon pierced into Levi's again. "How is your leg, heichou?" He quietly asked.

Levi stared at his own leg and tried to move it casually, grimacing when it hurt. "It's going to take a while to heal" he replied. Swinging his legs off the bed, Levi stretched carefully and then walked towards the desk outside the cell, getting a hold of the keys to release Eren from the shackles. He knew at this rate that they weren't necessary, because if Eren could possibly turn into a titan during sleep, he would have done so years ago, yet these were orders he had to follow in order to keep Eren alive and under his care.

Heading back to the bed, he plopped beside Eren, who brought his arms forwards to get released. Whenever he performed this task, he couldn't help his heart getting filled with admiration for the boy's acquiescence. He never once complained, despite having the will of a hungry beast. The thought of Eren forcing himself to be completely vulnerable like that made something stir in his heart.

The corporal took the shackles, the thick iron now warm from the contact with Eren's skin for so long, and silently put them away neatly, on each side of the bed. He watched with the corner of his eye as the brown-haired young man examined his wrists and seemed relieved to finally have them free.

"Levi heichou," he called, with a very quiet voice. Once Levi stared down at him, he continued "what will happen to us?"

It was no secret that the authorities wanted Eren handed over, and that Erwin's competence had been put in check. He could not tell Eren not to worry, because even world's strongest soldier had no politic power.

"I don't know, Eren. But I won't let them kill you – even if I have to beat you again", _even if I have to beat them up_, he wanted to add, but he didn't want to set a bad example. If Eren followed passively all the rules, he would have more chances of staying alive. They both knew it well.

He watched as Eren swallowed hard and fiddled with the sheets, then quickly got on his knees and bent forwards, his forehead angrily pressed against the mattress. He was thanking him.

Reaching out to touch Eren's hair, Levi ruffled it absent-mindedly for several minutes.

* * *

_In a week from now, we have been ordered to go to the capital to explain our actions during the last expedition and also to hand Eren over. What they plan to do with him, I do not know, but I am sure you are thinking the same as I am._

_I plan on doing everything within my power to support the survey corps, and as I was organising my thoughts, a soldier from the 104º trainee squad, named Armin Arlert, came to me with a pretty good observations regarding who we are up against in that female titan's body. His theory is backed up with interesting facts that he experienced during the expedition, and coupled with my own assumptions, it looks like a one-time chance to prove our worth to the capital. I see a hope for the maintenance of this squad if we manage to capture her, and if we also get her to talk everything she knows, we will probably be able to save more lives and push away the risk of extinction. We would also be able to keep Eren._

_I will think of a plan and come to you before the time comes. I'm sure we will make it this time._

_I hope you recover soon from your injury._

_Best regards,_

_Erwin_

Levi sighed as he finished reading the letter. His heart, before full of dread, became lighter and he allowed his head to fall backwards against the chair, closing his eyes. "_These are excellent news_".

He glanced at the garden and watched Eren attempt to sweep the dry leaves. He was so clumsy. Maybe Levi should go there and teach him how it's done.

Holding onto this thought, he strode outside the building and circled Eren, crossing his arms and watching him silently.

"Sir?" he asked, stopping whatever he was doing, as Levi kept on walking around him. In a quick motion, the man took the garden broom from Eren's grip with a bored look on his face.

"You're using too much force. It's killing the grass", he explained. The boy yelped when he realised he had torn away quite a lot grass. "You were just supposed to sweep the dry leaves, not to sweep the grass along the way…"

"I'm sorry sir! I'll fix it, I promise!" cried the brown-haired boy, stretching his hand to receive the broom again, But Levi didn't hand it back.

"Just forget it," he sighed, walking over a nearby tree and slumping against the trunk, laying the broom aside. "Come here" he ordered. As the boy walked towards him, he patted a spot beside him and watched as Eren sat by his side. He opened his mouth to talk, but when he looked into the green eyes, nothing came out. He took a deep breath.

"There is a possibility we can keep you," he finally said. Eren looked at him with wide eyes and a smile of relief ghosted over his lips. "I don't know the details yet," he continued, "but I'm sure your power will probably be needed again."

"I'll do my best sir!" he promised; hope finally sparking in his eyes for the first time since they came back from Wall Maria. The gleam in those eyes was keen on softening Levi's heart. He could feel it. Shaking his head off these thoughts, he closed his eyes.

"Let's hope you can do better than what you did with the grass." He teased in his usual dead pan voice.

"I-I'm sorry Levi Heichou!" the boy spluttered.

"Stop apologising already. If you want to please me, then give me results, not promises." His lips twitched into a smile as he eyed Eren with the corner of his eyes. He didn't look sad, he looked renewed.

* * *

The ceiling of his darkened room wasn't as interesting as the sky, but at least it was clean. He stretched his arms and tried to do the same with his legs, but gave up when his foot complained painfully. "Shit" he hissed.

Hearing a faint knock, he glared at the door, but didn't answer. He felt drained.

As there was no reply, the door got opened slowly and silently. He then locked his gaze with a pair of searching green eyes.

"I didn't say you could come in."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm here on a mission." The man raised a brow at it as Eren walked in, carrying a tray with a large bowl full of steaming water, bandaging and some medicine. He placed it carefully on the night stand and hesitantly sat on the bed, looking down at Levi. "I saw how you wince whenever it hurts and I want heichou to heal quickly, so I looked for medicine and-"

"Brat," he said softly, "Who said I needed nursing?"

"B-but! It's my fault so please let me take care of it!"

He watched as Eren's fists clenched his sheets and the green eyes flashed with despair. Maybe he thought Levi judged him a hassle that couldn't do anything right. But that wasn't it. It would probably not be a bad idea to at least allow Eren to take a mature decision and let him look after his injury.

"Alright" he finally agreed and was rewarded with a warm smile. On this moment, he decided he could get used to these.

"So," Eren started, "I have brought one to be applied on the muscles and one to stop pain," he glanced from the tray to Levi's eyes nervously, colour rising to his cheeks faintly under Levi's attentive gaze. "I've also brought this stick and some bandage to keep your foot still, just so you don't hurt it by accident" he trailed off.

"I don't want the one to stop the pain," Levi said quietly. When Eren was about to protest he explained quickly "If I don't feel the pain, I'll never know when it's healed." The boy nodded, satisfied with his explanation, and proceeded to undo the harness on Levi's right leg.

Gently, he released the buckle that kept the harness tight around the foot and started pulling it to the side, stopping when he reached the next buckle on the thigh, which he skilfully undid and wrapped the harness around his wrist, intending to roll it neatly. After placing it beside Levi's hand on the bed, he moved his eyes back to the injured foot and started to roll that side of the trousers upwards, being extra careful not to move his leg roughly. Levi watched Eren's face quietly, as he didn't bother to move into a sitting position. All that was in his sight was the ceiling and his nurse.

He closed his eyes and sighed softly when he felt the cloth with warm water brush over his exposed leg. It was relaxing. Eren's touch was very soft. For a clumsy guy, he sure knew how to handle this. Maybe he had learned it with his father, which was actually a relieving thought for Levi. At least the boy wasn't a complete amateur – surely he learned one thing or another about his father's job; he wanted to think that way. When he opened his eyes, the boy was drying his skin with a soft towel, which he quickly pulled away once he was done and turned to get the medicine on the tray.

At this time, the sun was already set outside and the bedroom was quite dark. Seeming to notice this as well, Eren lit the oil lamp on the night stand and Levi watched as Eren's shade became big against his ceiling and how the boy's eyes would shine more intensely than before. When their gazes met, Eren curved his lips into a tiny smile before spreading the ointment on his fingertips and slowly massaging the injured muscles with it.

A wave of relief washed over his leg. He didn't know until now how much he had been straining it just by walking around. He let a soft sigh escape his lips and noticed how it helped flushing Eren's cheeks.

Just this time, he allowed himself to think that Eren was beautiful.

* * *

A/N: Hello, this is my first attempt at Ereri, my current OTP :D After I watched the first season of aot I couldn't help thinking on what happened right after they came back from the expedition, the only clue of what happened is the meeting with Erwin and the other trainees at night, so I figured that Eren and Levi were pretty much on their own for a few days before it happened.

I also thought they would be grieving and maybe for comfort they would turn at each other. What is started writing at first was something totally different, but I am happy with the result. Levi may be sounding too gentle, but to be honest, I don't think that he is as mean as everyone portrays him. He is just slaps people away with words of wisdom. xD Anyway, he has shown a soft side a couple times, so I thought in this moment he would be gentle with the person he risked his life to save.

I worte it in 4 chapters, I hope you enjoy them :D


	2. Chapter 2

**THE WEEK BEFORE THE CAPTURE**

* * *

On that night, Levi slept quite peacefully. Eren made sure to wrap a soft cloth around the stick he brought to immobilize Levi's leg, so the corporal wouldn't hurt himself in his sleep if he moved his leg.

Because the man rested properly, he woke up full of energy and prepared himself the breakfast for his remaining subordinates. He was content despite the overall situation. He knew why, but he would rather push the reason into the back of his mind again, because he wasn't sure it was a good thing. Nor was he sure it was an appropriate moment to give it much thought.

He limped down to the saloon to have his breakfast when he spotted Hanji sitting on the table.

"Good morning!" She greeted with a smile. "What is this on your leg?" Levi sat quietly on the chair and placed his tea cup on the table.

"Eren took care of my wound yesterday" he said, as low as a whisper.

"Ooh?" She lifted her brows "Quite a doc he is becoming, no?"

"Who knows, turns out we probably know as little about him as he knows about himself." She giggled softly, but soon the smile was gone.

"How is he doing?"

"He is doing his best, he says." He answered, taking a sip of his tea afterwards.

"I see. Did you hear word from Erwin?"

"Yes, he sent me a letter."

"Good." She said, fixing her glasses "We won't fail this time."

"Definitely. He just needs to keep on trying his best."

Hanji's face turned away from him to peer at who was coming on their way and smiled when she recognized Eren.

"Speaking of the devil!" She beamed.

"Good morning Hanj-san" he greeted her politely.

"I was just talking to Levi how you were becoming a doc!"

"Eeh I'm not that good, Hanji-san" he laughed nervously.

"Maybe if you prove to be really talented I can arrange to get you in the research squad! How about-? "

"Not a chance" Levi cut her off.

"Don't be so possessive over him!" She laughed, but Levi just glared at her.

"Thank you for the offer Hanji-san, but I believe it's better for everyone if I stay under Levi heichou's care."

"Ooh, I see!" she exclaimed with a big grin. She clapped her hands "Well I should get going! I'll be back when I have news" she said, hopping off the table and walking away briskly.

Levi was gazing softly at Eren when the boy looked back at him after waving Hanji good-bye. Something about how he said he preferred staying with Levi made him happy. He watched as Eren nodded at him with a tiny smile before sitting at the table and grabbing a slice of bread. He thanked quietly when the corporal poured him tea and both finished their breakfast silently. Levi secretly enjoyed his company more than he should.

* * *

Just because his leg was injured, it was no excuse to slack off cleaning. Not that he would ever do that. He could say it was one of his most important daily rituals. Cleaning purged his soul. The more he cleaned, the more he purged.

"Levi heichou,"

Levi glanced at the doorway and acknowledged the boy "Eren". The youth hesitated for a while so he turned his eyes to look at the table he was cleaning. He was aware that sometimes just looking at his face made people uneasy. "If you came here to just stare at me I will soon find you a cleaning task." He said casually.

"Eh... I wouldn't mind that. I want to help with anything I can, heichou."

"You didn't come here to say that, did you?" He said, sparing a glance at Eren's troubled face and waited patiently for the boy to organise his thoughts.

"How is your leg today, heichou?" the young soldier quickly asked.

"I had a good night of sleep, but I think it's too early to notice any improvement" He answered, upon lowering the cloth covering his mouth and sparing a glance at Eren, noticing how he looked slightly disappointed. "I suppose we will be able to see major improvements if you don't neglect your patient."

He was surprised at seeing the big smile that lit Eren's face after he said he wanted him to continue nursing him. Eren was surely dedicated to everything he decided take on. Levi smiled inwards at it and felt rewarded for having taken Eren under his wing.

"By the way, Eren" He eyed the boy as he spoke "I want you to clean the ceiling of your dungeon properly, I'm afraid a spider has probably crafted a web somewhere."

"R-really? I'll get started on it right now, sir"

"I will inspect it once you are done, so make sure you do it right."

"Yes, sir!"

He watched as Eren walked away and lifted the cloth once again, resuming his dusting.

* * *

"Not bad" announced the corporal after inspecting the ceiling of the dungeon. "Maybe I'll ask you to clean the ceilings of all the other rooms too."

"It will be a pleasure sir."

The man nodded positively at Eren's helpfulness and sat on the bed, sighing tiredly as he untied the cloth on his hair and around his neck. He folded them neatly and placed them beside his thigh on the mattress.

"Heichou, it's getting late. Should I check on your leg now?"

Levi stared at him for a few seconds. He did sense a note of eagerness on Eren's voice, but just nodded again. "Do it here, I'm tired."

Eren was gone in the blink of an eye to get the required objects. In the meanwhile, Levi removed his boots and adjusted his position on the bed, sitting up. He couldn't help noticing how Eren's bed was short compared to his, and when the boy was back, he observed how Eren looked so much taller than when they were in the corporal's bedroom.

The boy placed the tray on the floor, as there wasn't any sort of table beside the bed, which didn't really matter, since the bed wasn't tall. He rolled up his sleeves and carefully untied the stick from Levi's leg. Having suspended the use of harnesses on this leg, the uncovering task became quite faster. He pulled the clothing upwards slowly, glancing at Levi every now and then to make sure he wasn't causing any pain in the process. Once his leg was bare up to the knee, Eren started to inspect and hummed satisfied after certifying himself that Levi's ankle wasn't as swollen as the day before.

Levi tensed up slightly when Eren touched his wound, but as the touch was soft, he quickly relaxed. Eren seemed to notice this, so he smiled warmly at his superior and turned around to get the soft cloth and start the washing up. Eren's smile was like an embrace, filled with affection and care. He didn't know when Eren started treating him this way.

He didn't hate the feeling it caused him, although he knew he should avoid seeking intimacy. He didn't want to suffer even more over the deaths of people he knew. The pain would be infinitely increased if it was someone he had deep feelings for.

But Eren was stronger than most people he knew. He wasn't so fragile, although he knew that brat would humbly accept a death penalty if humanity wished so. He grimaced at the thought, and realised he was making faces when Eren looked at him concerned.

"I'm sorry Heichou, did that hurt?" he asked quietly. Levi just shook his head and Eren proceeded to apply the medicine, being extra careful.

The man tried to relax under the boy's ministrations and stop thinking unnecessary matters while Eren was around. He knew he ought to give it some thought sooner or later, though; because it was making his heart restless.

He almost groaned when the touch ceased, but he was able to keep his composure.

"Levi heichou, how is your other leg?" that took the man by surprise. He watched stunned as Eren fixed his rolled up sleeves, which had become loose and dropped slightly. He was ready to do more for him.

"It's not hurt, I suppose," he said, clearing his throat. "but if you do the same to this leg, it will make up for the weight I shifted onto it to spare my injured one." Levi was surprised at himself for actually saying it. He didn't really need it, but alas, Eren was offering help and he found himself taking it and wanting it. Something was wrong with him.

The boy happily obliged. He quickly slipped off his boots and kneeled on the space between Levi's foot and the end of the bed. He skilfully removed the harness, kneeling over the older man's leg to untie it from his thigh. Levi stared at the brown hair in front of him as he did it, but this time Eren didn't look into his eyes. Once the harness was gone, he moved backwards and grabbed the end of his trousers, rolling it up like the other side. He wasn't as gentle as he was with the injured leg, but the touch was still soft.

Levi watched attentively as Eren put away the wet cloth after cleansing his leg. He stooped over the tray and picked a small bottle with balsam. As he moved back into sitting on his heels, he held the man's foot and placed it on his lap, sparing a look at Levi's face. He thought Eren was probably asking for permission, but he seemed confident in his own performance. Levi did not give him the _stop_ look. Instead, he just remained silent and made himself comfortable against Eren's pillows.

The smell of whatever was in that little bottle was soothing. It was probably a mix of oriental spices meant for massaging. He wondered where Eren had gotten this, but it didn't really matter, because his mind was busy watching how the boy spread the oil in his palms and moved his hands onto Levi's shin. He rubbed it up and down, spreading the oil, and slowly squeezing the muscles down to his calf, which he pressed firmly from both sides.

He wanted to close his eyes and enjoy the feeling, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He wanted to watch Eren's hands' every move. A shiver ran up his spine as those warm fingers pressed the way down to his ankle and massaged his sole, running his thumbs in circles below his ankle for quite a while. Once he was done with it, one hand moved to stroke the instep as the other moved below his toes and rubbed firmly. He had never received a foot massage before, but he found himself thinking it would be hard to move on without one regularly, now that he had a taste of it.

The black-haired man bit on his lower lip softly as Eren's hands swirled up his shin and his torso bent forwards slightly in order to reach further, so he could stroke up to Levi's knee. He moved back into place slowly, pressing the sides of the calf as his hands threaded downwards. He finished it with a final rubbing on Levi's sole, making a semi-circle with this thumbs and placing the foot back on the bed, as gently as he took it on his lap.

Levi saw it when Eren hesitated to look into his face, but when he finally did, his eyes had a glow the corporal had never seen before. Those cheeks had quite a bright colour at the time. Levi suddenly felt his mouth was dry.

"That was good, Eren," he admitted, after licking his lips discretely. He gazed at the boy steadily as Eren blushed harder and smiled, seeming relieved somehow. "This leg was indeed in need of some attention," he continued, slowly, "Can I count on you to keep its good shape while the other heals?"

"Yes, sir!" Eren promptly replied, his eyes never looking away.

The man nodded and kept on looking wordlessly at the youth kneeling in front of his feet. He couldn't remember the last time he let anyone get this close. He also couldn't remember the last time someone looked at him with this gleam in the eyes, piercing into him so intensely. This sure wasn't the respectful look the boy always aimed at him, nor was it the frantic look when he said he wanted to kill the titans.

It was both, but it was _more_.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE WEEK BEFORE THE CAPTURE**

* * *

Levi shut himself in his room after dinner. He had a lot to think about.

It was a bit awkward with Eren after the massage. The youth would keep on staring at him and just seemed to snap out of it when Levi broke the eye contact and reached out for his boots. He had to admit that the massage numbed his senses, in a good way, but Eren's expression overall also had a lot to do with his numbness.

He wanted to know what Eren had in mind as he tied the stick once again to Levi's leg. When he finished it, the gleam in his eyes was almost all gone and they silently left the dungeon, heading the saloon for dinner. Levi led the way with Eren on his heels, carrying the tray. They didn't talk at all after that or during dinner. The boy looked anxious for a good deal of time and would often shoot him a puzzled look, after failing to engage into conversation with the corporal.

The black-haired man fell heavily on his bed, resting on his stomach, and groaned. Just how clueless was Eren after all? He sure could be young and inexperienced at a great deal of social interactions, but he was definitely sending Levi a message back then. However, he did not discard the possibility that Eren could not know for sure what he was getting into and was just following his instinct. He shivered at this thought. Thinking of Eren's rapturous instinct instantly made him remember the first time they talked and how it thrilled him. That look on Eren's eyes this evening didn't fail to thrill him again – he definitely looked quite the predator.

He shook his head. He couldn't believe it. The more he thought about it, the less innocent Eren looked.

He flipped on his back and sat up, slowly removing the harness and the cravat, and then placing them on a chair by his desk. Lazy fingers unbuttoned his shirt as he gazed outside the window, breathing in the fresh nightly breeze. He climbed on his bed again after hanging his shirt behind the chair and leaned on his side. His mind pulled him back into thinking of Eren as he felt his legs. Even now he could feel Eren's fingers.

What Eren had in his heart, he couldn't tell for sure, but at least his own feelings he had to figure. He could not deny that he felt attached to the boy, even though he tried not to get too close. He could also not deny that he did look at Eren with more than simple interest for his existence. Putting himself together upon the expedition, he found himself thinking of Eren in ways that he shouldn't – those smiles, those words he spoke and those eyes loaded with untold feelings. Levi sighed deeply. He knew what it was.

* * *

Levi awoke before the sun was up. He decided he had to find out what were Eren's intentions. What he would do about them, he wasn't completely sure; but somehow he came to hope that they were thinking alike.

He cursed the timing for this to happen. They had such little time. He had yet to hear from Erwin what they had to do in order to keep things as they should be. The man realised he had to make a choice. He couldn't foresee what would happen to them, and even though he promised Eren he wouldn't let him get killed, he couldn't selfishly sacrifice the most powerful soldier for the sake of a man commonly seen as a threat. But then again, what could he expect from the humanity, if in their irrational fear they chose to dispose of a soldier who had devoted his existence to destroying their enemy? Was it really worth it throwing away his heart for these undeserving people?

He took a deep breath. Prior to thinking such things, he should focus again on what he could do before the grand finale. He wanted to make sure Eren had had a good life under his care and that if the worst happened, he wouldn't go with regrets. He was thinking of himself too, because after all, he would be left behind to regret too, and it would haunt him until the end of his days.

* * *

_I have successfully come up with a plan. Just trusted soldiers will be involved._

_Wait up for me tomorrow night with Eren._

_This world isn't safe even within the walls, Levi. Much discretion is never enough._

_Erwin_

Levi felt bitterness building up in his chest while he burned the edges of the letter in the flames of his oil lamp. Humans were such disgusting creatures. Even facing the risk of extinction they would betray their own kind.

"Why…?" he whispered, his fists clenched with anger.

The man left his room and marched towards the dungeon, aiming to release Eren from the shackles and take the opportunity to tell him about the plan in a private and secured place. He pushed his previous resolve to the back of his mind – he was actually scared to find out what was in Eren's heart and end up losing control. It was a moment of crisis and he couldn't let anything cloud his judgement or distract him. Maybe it would be prudent to tell Eren to do the same.

When he entered the dungeon, Eren was sat on his bed, fiddling with his fingers on his lap. He looked miserable, but when he saw Levi walking towards him to free his arms from the shackles, his face lit up as usual.

"Good morning Levi heichou" he greeted warmly.

"Good morning, Eren" the man replied, sitting on the edge of the bed after releasing the youth.

He watched as Eren quickly jumped from the bed and enjoyed stretching his muscles, then kneeled on a corner that had a stool with a water basin. He held the edges and sunk his head inside, pulling his head out quickly afterwards, shaking the water away from his hair and then pulling a towel that was placed under the basin. Humming softly, he quickly got on his feet and fetched his harness, bouncing back to sit beside Levi and placing the straps between them. He started to pick them one by one to wear.

Absent-mindedly, the older man collected the leather pieces and attached the straps to them, handing them over to Eren each time he finished wrapping one around his body. "I've got news from Erwin" he finally spilled out, in a whisper.

Eren halted his movements, but slowly moved on as he waited for Levi to talk more about it.

"He is coming tomorrow night before the military police escorts arrive to take us to the capital, and then we will learn about our roles." They both kept on looking down, Levi at the straps he held and Eren at the wrapping task. The boy nodded silently as he reached out to take a strap from Levi's grip. He could have simply pulled it, but he chose to touch the dark-haired man's hand in the process. Before the boy's hand slipped away, Levi tried to capture Eren's fingertips with his own, and when he succeeded, he gazed deeply into those green eyes. "We can't completely trust anyone, Eren" he continued, his voice as quiet as a whisper "but surely the people Erwin designed for this mission are on our side. And on your side too", he quickly added.

Eren didn't reply, but he gently squeezed Levi's fingertips before pulling the strap away from the man's grip and focusing on wearing the harness. Levi realised how this topic was depressing for Eren. Maybe he had many doubts and regrets still holding him down. Maybe he still hadn't healed from his choice back in the woods.

Levi sighed heavily as he lifted the last piece the boy had to wear and hooked it himself at Eren's belt and across his shoulder. He took the opportunity to lean in close to the boy's ear.

"Don't hesitate anymore, Eren."

* * *

Levi left the room as soon as he could see the resolve in the emerald eyes. He then safely assumed that Eren had understood his words. Indeed, if the boy wanted to do his best, hesitating would do nothing on his favour. The corporal could tell that originally, hesitating wasn't in Eren's personality, but the situation in which humanity pushed him into, forced him to think over a thousand times before he needed to take a critical decision, which meant becoming a monster for the sake of the home he wanted to protect.

He drank his morning tea alone, as there was no sign of Eren. Levi thought maybe he was getting prepared psychologically. Staring at the seat the boy occupied on the day before, he partially rejoiced that Eren was taking this very seriously, but at the same time, his heart beat painfully, in anguish at the thought that in the end he wouldn't get to sit beside Eren anymore.

The corporal decided to go on a cleaning duty afterwards. Some of the furniture on the second floor needed major dusting. He sighed as he realised how big was that castle without so many of his men.

He put down the wet cloth after cleaning the glass from a window, worry slowly creeping into his chest. He couldn't help getting nervous with the upcoming mission. But when he was nervous, the best was to clean something up to put his thoughts in order and regain his cool. He leaned against the window seat and watched as the unmistakeable shiny brown hair emerged from the woods, bouncing perkily towards the hole he made a couple days ago, while attempting to sweep the dry leaves. He squatted; doing something Levi couldn't see due to the angle he was placed. He tried to figure from the boy's movements what was it he was so busy with, but he was clueless, so he just watched until Eren was done. To Levi's luck, soon the boy was done and he could see he planted something small, awkwardly being supported by a stick, with small stones placed on a circle around it. The man wondered why planting something in the middle of the path, and as if being able to hear his thoughts, Eren turned around and searched through the windows until he spotted Levi looking at him. The boy waved at him happily.

Intrigued by his behaviour, he slowly beckoned Eren with a finger and sighed as the boy rushed back into the castle.

Sooner than he would have expected, Eren appeared by the doorsill puffing from the quick run, with a silly smile all over his face. Levi frowned when he looked at the boy's hands.

"Your hands are filthy,"

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't want to make you wait" he smiled sheepishly.

Levi appreciated the gesture. Nodding silently, he reached for a bucket filled with clear water and placed it on the table. "Come here," he ordered, lowering the cloth that covered his mouth. The boy walked towards him obediently, and as soon as he was within Levi's grasp, he took Eren's hands and pulled them into the bucket, handling the task of scrubbing the boy's hands clean himself.

Eren's hands were very warm. The back hand was soft, but the palm was lightly rough, as expected from a young man used to rough tasks. He expertly rubbed between Eren's fingers as he started talking again. "So what was it that you planted in the middle of the path?" He asked softly.

The boy smiled, quite proudly of his deed. "It's a tea plant, sir." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you plant it there?" he asked again, focusing on scrubbing the nails.

"Well, I said I would do something about the grass I killed, and I thought heichou would appreciate if he could get fresh leaves for his tea."

He felt heat faintly rising to his cheeks and twitched the corner of his lips into a quick smile. He saw that Eren didn't miss it, even if he was facing downwards cleaning the boy's hands.

"There, your hands are clean", he said quietly, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and drying Eren's hands. He did the same to his afterwards and pulled the piece of cloth away beside the bucket. He saw when Eren closed the distance between them, and instinctively, the black-haired man stepped back, feeling the window seat against his thighs.

Eren was looking at him with those eyes again when he placed his hands on each side of Levi, against the cold stone, successfully trapping him. His heart speeded up by the seconds and he couldn't bring himself to move when Eren leaned into him and stopped a few millimetres from touching their lips. He could feel Eren's hot breath caressing his lips as those eyes pierced into his, closer than ever, shinier than ever; filled with passion.

Levi parted his lips slightly when Eren's touched his, and sucked the air from his mouth. Their eyes half closed as they tilted their heads, locking their lips together. Eren pushed his tongue inside, sucking Levi's vigorously. The older man fell backwards slightly, half sitting on the window seat, grasping the boy's shirt as he pulled Eren closer and tangled their legs. Eren's height made him face upwards, yet the hunger of that kiss forced him downwards. He couldn't stop the shivering as Eren's hands cupped his cheeks, breaking the kiss for a second and licking Levi's swollen lips before kissing deeply again.

The corporal slowly wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, completely unable to think. He could feel the younger man's heart beating angrily against his and the hands dropping from his cheek to his sides, the strong grip on his thighs, lifting him and forcing him into sitting properly on the stone, swiftly spreading Levi's legs and sliding between them.

The moan that escaped their lips when their crotches rubbed against each other seemed to bring them back to their senses and their eyes snapped open. The kiss ceased but their lips didn't move one inch away.

Eren was shaking against him and Levi's head suddenly felt too heavy for his shoulders as he let it fall backwards, resting against the glass. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath as his arms slid from Eren's shoulders and his back slumped heavily against the window.

He wanted it. He wanted it. So bad. He couldn't believe it how much he wanted it; how much his body ached for it; how much his heart pleaded for it.

He wanted Eren. He wanted Eren to touch him, to kiss him, to crush him into his arms. He didn't want to let him go. He didn't want Eren to be taken away from him.

It would hurt too much.

He would break.

Levi stared into Eren's eyes. The gleam was still there, silently waiting for him, watching over him, eating him alive. He knew once he gave in he wouldn't be able to part with it anymore.

Finding the strength to lift his arms again, Levi placed his hands on Eren's chest, slowly pushing him away. He saw when Eren frowned in confusion, and refused to move as the corporal's hands pushed him.

"Move," ordered the man, the voice hoarse from his parched throat and heart aching from the angry look Eren was shooting at him. He wanted to reach out and caress his cheek, stroke his unruly hair and kiss the frown away from his forehead, but he had to be firm. However, Eren read this moment of weakness and leaned in, softly kissing Levi's lips. The man gave in on the first seconds and kissed back, but soon he recovered from this moment and broke the kiss, slapping Eren across the face. "Don't you dare to disobey me again," he said, unable to stare into the boy's hurt expression.

Levi walked away from the room as fast as he could, seeking refuge in his bedroom and locking himself in. He leaned against the door and slid against it. He felt like his heart would jump from his mouth anytime. His limbs felt numb, his head hurt painfully. His body was protesting against his decision, but he couldn't allow that body to memorise Eren's touch and then have no more of it if they failed the mission.

He still couldn't tell which decision he would regret less if the worst happened, but he swore that if the mission was a success, he wouldn't let Eren go anymore. Just as he decided that, he heard footsteps outside his door and a noise of cloth rustling against it. It was probably Eren, sitting in the same manner as him, sulking as he waited for Levi to come out and talk. Yet, the older man wouldn't dare to look into Eren's face anytime soon. He was afraid he would betray his resolve and be left with just a bitter-sweet memory.

They sat there for a long time until Levi heard one of his subordinates talk to Eren and take him away for cooking duty. He could feel the floor vibrating as Eren dragged his feet.

Not much longer afterwards, he heard the sound of metal and ceramic clinking on the floor, right behind him. There was a soft knock.

"Heichou," It was Eren speaking softly, almost as if he knew Levi was right behind the door. "I have brought you dinner," he said, waiting for any response, but there wasn't any. "I will leave it here. Good night, sir."

Levi's heart broke a little as he heard Eren's sad tone, and opened the door shortly after he distinguished steps walking away. He saw the tray on the floor and picked it up quickly, locking the door behind him.

He wanted tomorrow to come faster.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE WEEK BEFORE THE CAPTURE**

* * *

Levi had a poor night of sleep – a thousand thoughts disturbed his mind. He decided to stay in his room until he was forced to leave. In the meantime, he could clean and oil his 3DMG, since he hadn't touched it for days.

He spared a glance at his injured leg and sighed at the fact that he couldn't allow Eren to get so close to him anymore. He knew he would either give in or hurt Eren badly, and he didn't want any of these. It was better not stay alone with him for too long, and if it was impossible, he better act as if nothing happened.

By night, Levi had already put himself together and was ready to face Eren again. He silently left his room and headed the basement. He nodded at the guard, who immediately left the hallway, and then the corporal slipped inside the dungeon.

Eren was awakened and fully dressed. He seemed surprised but also relieved at Levi's visit.

"Come with me to the saloon" said the corporal, "We need to wait for Erwin." The boy quickly got on his feet and followed Levi silently. Once they got to their destination, the black-haired man ordered Eren to stay seated as he went in the kitchen. He came back shortly, holding cups of tea, one of which he handed down to Eren.

"Thank you" whispered the boy.

They waited for a long time and the silence was heavy. Levi watched from the end of the table as Eren stared fiercely into his cup of tea.

"They are late" the man grumbled. "Erwin and his damn folk are making me wait. Our military police escorts are gonna arrive first," he took a sip of his tea. "Maybe he's constipated again."

Eren smiled faintly, looking away from his cup. "You're quite talkative today, heichou."

"Cut me some slack. Talkativeness is in my personality." He muttered, finishing off his tea and placing the cup on the saucer with a clink. The sudden movement made him move his ankle, twisting the muscle painfully up to his hip and he groaned, rubbing thigh to soothe the pain. "Tch."

A shade fell over Eren's eyes. "I'm sorry. It was all my fault. If only I'd made the right decision," he trailed off.

"I told you. No one could have foreseen the outcome." The man said grimly, remembering his dead comrades and knowing how Eren felt extra guilty, having Levi avoided talking to him all this time. He wouldn't even allow Eren to nurse his leg anymore, not to worsen the situation.

At last, Erwin finally showed up, so he wouldn't be left alone with Eren for much longer.

"Sorry for being late," said the commandant, as Eren quickly got on his feet in signal of respect. "We have identified the person likely to be the female-form titan. This time we will catch her."

* * *

Levi felt a lot more confident after he heard Erwin's plan. He was also handed a detailed document with all the things Erwin didn't mention at the table, since they needed to leave before the sun was up. However, Eren's attitude worried him. He distinctly remembered having told the boy not to hesitate and was sure that he had understood it, but Eren seemed to have a problem with believing they had found the right person. Even if it wasn't her, at this rate they had nothing to lose. Eren had to see this, for his own sake.

He thought maybe it was time to knock some sense into Eren's mind and sincerely hoped that it was the right target. With such a detailed plan, he was sure they would succeed. And then Eren wouldn't have to leave him.

As he opened the door to leave his room, he was surprised to see that Eren was standing outside, blinking astonished at the sudden motion.

"Good, I was actually on my way to find you" said the man, clearing his throat and stepping aside to let the boy in.

He pointed at his bed, silently commanding Eren to sit there, as he made himself comfortable on the chair by his desk. The man stared at the youth. He definitely did not look the same as a few days ago. He often faced the floor, and whenever he caught a glimpse of Levi's eyes, he would blink sadly and look away.

"Are you optimistic about the plan, Eren?"

"I-I guess, sir" he stuttered.

"Really? You don't sound like it." The man observed. Eren just fidgeted "You have nothing to lose, why are you hesitating?" There was still no reply. "I thought I had told you not to hesitate anymore," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry, sir" said the youth, staring at his feet and gripping his own knees tightly "I'm afraid I have misunderstood you," he said in one breath.

"What are you talking about?" he frowned.

"I'm sorry for assaulting you the other day, sir." He quietly said, not bearing to look into Levi's eyes for long; his complexion red with shame.

So that's what it was about. Surely if Levi had noticed the tension between them before it happened, Eren probably noticed it too. Maybe when he thought Eren was depressed back in the dungeon he was actually supressing his feelings. The way he whispered Eren not to hesitate anymore was surely seen as a clear sign to do whatever he was thinking of.

Levi cursed himself for being so clueless. Eren certainly saw through his gentleness and thought he felt the same. He wasn't wrong though. Just the timing was.

The man sighed heavily. "Don't say you're sorry, or I'll think you didn't mean it", he said, watching how Eren widened his eyes at him.

"W-what? Sir, you told me not to hesitate and I thought something else! I've ruined everything, I must apologise for it!"

"Enough," said the main, rising to his feet. "It doesn't matter anymore, and besides," He said softly, standing in front of Eren and cupping his cheeks with both hands. That silly brat, allowing his feelings to come before duty. "...you are just misunderstanding me again."

The corporal bent forwards and landed a soft, lingering kiss on Eren's forehead, not failing to notice with the corner of his eyes how Eren closed his eyes tightly shut and clenched his fist, struggling not to touch his superior.

He liked it better when Eren looked at him with those passionate eyes, but Levi's refusal had cut off Eren's wings and he fell hard on the ground. Levi wanted back the Eren from a few days ago, who would touch him boldly and wouldn't look away. The Eren that kissed him deeply and made him forget everything else. Maybe what Levi really needed was to stop worrying and do what his heart ached for.

Yes. He would give Eren the wings, and Eren would give his heart the freedom.

With his new resolve in mind, he dropped his hands to Eren's shoulder and squeezed it softly, watching as he opened the beautiful green eyes again. He nudged the youth's legs open and kneeled between them, leaning forwards slowly to kiss him on the temple. He could feel nervous hands ghosting against his back.

"Levi Heichou," said Eren, his voice trembling. Levi just hummed quietly, without moving his face away from the boy's temple. "If you didn't hate it, then why did you walk away?"

The man sighed softly and rested his chin on the corner of Eren's neck.

"Because I didn't want to get used to it without being sure that you would come back to me."

Levi whimpered when Eren lost it and pushed him tightly against his chest. He thought he was going to break, but he did nothing to make Eren stop. It hurt, but he relaxed into the painful embrace and tightened the grip on the boy's shoulders.

"I will come back," he promised, whispering into Levi's ear "I will come back to you as long as you give me something to hold onto." His words were soft and Levi couldn't help shivering at their meaning. Eren loosened his arms around the corporal and they stared with wonder at each other.

Once again, Levi felt numbed by that look, but this time he had the strength to push Eren on his back on the bed and crush their lips together. He moaned approvingly when the youth's hands grabbed his hips and pulled him onto his stomach in a straddling position. Levi squeezed softly the body between his thighs as they kissed passionately, his hands finally sinking into that soft brown hair as he wished to do before.

The older man broke the kiss, in need of air, and slid his lips down his subordinate's neck, inhaling sharply at his scent and sucking the smooth skin. He tugged at Eren's sleeve to get rid of the jacket's collar blocking his access, helping it off the youth's arms as Eren attempted to get it rid of. Once the piece of clothing was gone, Eren sat up partially, halting Levi's assault on his neck, and unbuckled the harness on his torso, with the help of corporal's eager hands yanking them off his belt. Straps away, he stripped his shirt quickly, tossing it where he dumped the rest of his clothes.

He stared deeply into Levi's eyes, the green emeralds burning with desire, and held the black hair firmly with one hand, pulling the other man's head backwards slightly and undoing the cravat as fast as he could manage, letting it slide down Levi's chest as he proceeded to unbutton the shirt.

Levi shivered with anticipation as he felt Eren's hot breath against his throat, the shirt soon forgotten away in the pile of clothes. He moaned Eren's name, earning a love bite and a soft pull at his hair as response. He closed his eyes when Eren's lips were sucking on his again and held onto him as the younger man flipped Levi on his back.

He scratched the back of Eren's head as he felt the other mouth moving to the corner of his lips and kiss the way down to his collarbone. The warm hands rubbed his sides up and down, leaving his chest free for Eren's mouth to devour. He kissed Levi's nipples, pulling them softly with his lips, and humming against the sensitive skin as the corporal pulled at the brown hair rhythmically.

He couldn't hold the spasms as Eren brushed his soft flips against his abs, running his tongue between the gaps and placing wet kisses on them. He could feel his trousers getting tighter, but soon Eren's hands tugged at his belt and set him free. The younger man pulled the piece of clothing down Levi's legs, as gently as he could, not touch the wound. He kissed up the brunette's injured leg after tossing the trousers on the floor. He licked the offended thigh tenderly, placing a kiss on the hip. The youth slowly put Levi's legs down, taking his turn to straddle. He bent forwards, taking the corporal's hands into his and pinning them on each side of the man's head.

Eren placed many gentle kisses on his mouth, while their hands played with soft squeezing. He moaned when Levi captured his lips into a demanding kiss and fell to the corporal's side when pushed down softly.

Levi leaned on his good leg and climbed onto Eren once again, this time getting rid of the harnesses around the brown-haired youth's legs and dropping them aside, taking immense pleasure in having Eren's hungry eyes upon him, watching his every move. He placed his hands on the youth's chest for support and rubbed their groins together, biting his lip when he felt Eren thrusting against him. Without wasting any more time, he yanked Eren's trousers off, along with his underwear. In exchange, he allowed Eren to tug at his and pull it off, tossing it anywhere his arm still had the strength to reach. He drank in the sight of the naked body under his and slid successfully between Eren's legs, holding them still under his arms and rubbing their throbbing erections together. He was completely enthralled by Eren's response, his groans alone took Levi very close to the edge, but he couldn't let this finish just yet. He stopped the rubbing motion and slowly crawled backwards, latching his mouth onto Eren's hot cock and sucking it hard. Shaky hands pulling at his hair urged him to suck harder and the deep moaning encouraged him to keep on rubbing his tongue hard against the wet tip.

Suddenly, those hands on his hair tugged his mouth away and he met the hungry beast glow in Eren's eyes. He allowed Eren to lean over him again, this time holding Levi's legs spread around his waist. He licked his fingers sensually, gazing at his superior, and slowly lowered his hand, inserting a single wet finger in Levi's entrance.

It was uncomfortable, but his body was numb with desire. He just closed his eyes and allowed Eren to insert as many fingers as he judged necessary.

His eyes snapped open when Eren rubbed against his special spot, repeating the movement when realising what he had done. Levi couldn't hold his moaning as Eren started to rub faster against his prostate, but soon it came to a stop. He bit on his lower lip when Eren pulled the fingers away and rested Levi's injured leg back on the bed. The youth leaned onto him, holding the other leg against his chest, and kissed the older man chastely as he slid himself inside, catching Levi's groan into his lips.

Eren gazed at Levi with lewd eyes, waiting for his sign to move, which wasn't more than a soft brushing of lips. He started to move slowly, Levi moaning at the painful friction, but he never once asked Eren to stop. Gradually he increased the pace, pleasure finally washing over Levi's body with each thrust. He gasped when Eren reached out for his erection and squeezed it each time he slammed himself inside.

Levi couldn't help carving his nails on Eren's back when once again the youth started to push repeatedly into the sensitive spot. The boy's skilled hands were also taking him closer to his release at an incredible pace. His breath was like a lustful chant to Levi's ears.

He let his head fall backwards as Eren held his hips firmly and placed them high on his lap, increasing the speed and depth significantly. He couldn't hold it anymore as he came against his chest, Eren's release following shortly after, filling him completely.

The boy collapsed onto Levi's stomach, completely wasted, sliding himself out. Levi couldn't think of moving a muscle as he drifted in the waves of pleasure. He was slowly pulled back to reality when Eren kissed his chest tenderly, licking it clean. He gazed at Levi with love-filled eyes and nuzzled his neck gently.

The man wrapped his arms around the youth tightly and rested his lips on the soft hair. He sighed deeply. They had made the hardest choice and he knew it. Levi shut his eyes tightly and hoped that it would never become a bitter-sweet memory.

"We wil make it somehow", said Eren softly against his neck, as if reading his thoughts. Levi hummed softly against the brown hair, enjoying every second before they had to part and bet everything they had.

He wished from the bottom of his heart that the capture on the next day would be as successful as his falling captive to Eren's embrace.

* * *

A/N: That's how it ends~ We know how Eren kept on hesitating anyway, but he made it and Levi got to save his ass again despite the injured leg hehe. So much love x)

I hope everyone enjoyed it, and please don't forget to review :)


End file.
